


Never Going Back Again

by confettiinmyhair



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Healthy Polyamory, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, recreational alcohol use, sexual content with a heavy dose of Feelings, the author apparently can't write porn for porn's sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettiinmyhair/pseuds/confettiinmyhair
Summary: Half a year later, Bones is still getting his sea legs when it comes to emotional entanglements.





	1. Made me see where I've been...

“Do you want it?”

Bones willed himself to stillness at Pavel’s touch, toes curling against the sheets with the effort, breath shaky in the quiet of the room.

He glanced down to the fingers ghosting over the skin where his collarbones met, understanding the offer without having to ask.

Looking back up slowly, he met Pavel’s gaze.  
There was no malice there - never was - just frank playfulness and a wicked little grin which Bones found himself mirroring.

“Yes.”

Pavel leaned down, sliding those clever fingers up to the pulse points on Bones’ neck - just a touch, just a tease.

“Move.”

The word was barely more than a warm breath against his jaw, low and demanding, and Bones breathed a delighted little laugh. His own fingers tightened on Pavel’s waist and thigh, moving him through a rough little roll of the hips.

He wouldn’t beg. He’d figured out over the months that there was a method to this - he’d get what he wanted (if he wanted) if he could just let go and do as he was told, and let Pavel have his fun.

Tended to be a good deal of fun for both of them, in fact.

It was just as he was finding a rhythm again, just as he’d found the angle that had Pavel whimpering in his ear, that the fingers resting against his throat tightened.

It was gradual, a gentle grasp at first that pulled a wavering sigh from him, then just tight enough (just, just right) for his pace to falter.

“More?”

Bones gasped as the pressure let up for a moment, gasped at the accompanying woozy rush of blood along his temples.

“Yeah. Please.”

Pavel’s hand tightened again, and he was rocking up and down now, fucking himself slowly, letting Bones get lost in all of this being done to him.

He let up again, and once more, drawing it out very deliberately. Pavel looked perfect like this: face and shoulders flushed bright pink, and that little furrow of concentration between his eyebrows as he tried to keep everything timed just-so even as he chased his own pleasure.

Bones wasn't so far gone that he couldn't pick out what Pavel was muttering in Russian - he knew that word, something like “lovely”... he _was_ far-gone enough for that to make him blush.

When Pavel pressed in again, though, Bones knew it was done. He could feel that dark static in his mind, felt the fuzz around his vision and the sluggish thud of his pulse against Pavel’s fingers, the tightness in his own body, and yeah, it was done.

He grasped at Pavel’s skin as he arched, thrusting up into him gracelessly, aware of just how wrecked he sounded as he came, as Pavel finally let go of him and came over his stomach, as the rush took him up into a blissful, blank headspace for a moment.

*

They curled around each other for a while, a collective sweaty mess, pressing in for lazy kisses as they came down.

Bones finally shifted to glance up at the clock, pushing himself up to sitting. He ran a hand down Pavel’s side.

“Beta’s almost up. You feeling hungry?”

Pavel grumbled out a noise that gradually transitioned to words: “Don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t move. But I’m going to clean up, and then I’m going to meet our young man in the mess.”

Chuckling at that joke as he always did, Pavel rolled onto his back, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Fine, _fine_. If you’re anything to go by, I probably need a shower, too.”

“Oh, sweetheart - like my hair could ever be _that much_ of a mess,” Bones teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder before rolling off the mattress and finding his feet.

**

He didn’t talk much as they ate. He sat back and observed as the two of them picked apart a schematic that Pavel called up on Scotty’s PADD, only occasionally interjecting to ask what something meant.

It was captivating, all their little gesticulations, the weird metaphors Scotty had for explaining physics puzzles, and the way Pavel would occasionally drift into Russian when his mind started running ahead of his mouth.

(Truth be told, he was waiting for the day that Scotty finally picked up enough of the language to simply answer in kind.)

It would have been easy to feel bowled over, or intimidated by all of their brilliance, but they never did exclude him in that regard.

They would answer his questions, when he had them, never scrunching into some kind of derisive expression when he asked them to explain, and they never seemed to mind that he didn’t typically have much to contribute to the discussions beyond the occasional, “ _Why_ wouldn’t that work, now?”

Perhaps that was what part of made everything else so surprisingly simple - their enthusiastic willingness to include him in the weirder corners of their lives.

It struck a spark of something for him, something altogether more surprising than any of the rest of it: a near-immediate willingness to capitulate almost completely to both of them, and not just sexually.

(Not that he’d ever been picky when it came to sex. Mutual satisfaction was all that really mattered, and getting hung up on the mechanics of it was ridiculous... but this was still new, all in all. New, and _delightful_.)

It was certainly more than that, though.

The first night they’d all spent together, dozing in his quarters, indulging in nothing more but a few lazy, sweet kisses had been so warm and easy.

That feeling had carried through to the rest of it, through all the following months... and in a way, it scared the shit out of him.

It had been half a year now, and he was still hesitant to really put a name on any of it. The hesitation didn’t stem from a fear of rejection - quite the opposite, in fact.

The simple truth? The ease with which he was able to bring his walls down around the two of them, and the way they seemed to accept it, was as quietly frightening as it was enthralling.

After all, the last time he’d felt this way, he’d flung himself headlong into marriage without a care in the world.

Now? Well, maybe now he was happy with taking his time with anything beyond simply _enjoying_ it all.

The second simple truth: he cared about both of them too much to be willing to blunder it.

He blinked, looking up from where his gaze had drifted to the PADD, suddenly aware that he was being spoken to.

“Alright, there? Looked like we lost you out an airlock,” Scotty teased, and Bones quirked his shoulders.

“Yeah, sorry. Been a long day.”

He felt guilty at the white lie, but it was easier than admitting that he was somehow anxious about feelings of contentment.

He smiled as Scotty reached over to run a thumb over the back of his hand, as much public affection as they tended to allow themselves.

“You can tap out if you need to, you know.”

“Absolutely not. I wanna hear more about these containment algorithms,” Bones grinned back, gesturing at a fuchsia-tinged block to the right of the PADD screen.

“He’s been paying better attention than _you_ ,” Pavel sighed at Scotty in mock-indignation, tapping the segment to bring it up to the screen's center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~The joke about calling Scotty "our young man" is that he's older than either of them.~~  
>  Also, please don't let my continued use of angsty lyrics worry you; I'm using this particular song to signify Bones finally moving on from his anxieties more than anything.


	2. Been down one time...

There was a tendency among the crew to refer to something’s usefulness relative to the Enterprise’s aft observation lounge.

For one thing, there was usually too much ambient glow from the nacelles for it to offer much of a view to begin with. Add to that the fact that it was too far away from any of the living quarters to make it a convenient meeting spot for anyone besides the engineering crew, and then take into account that the engineering crew preferred being able to _see_ out of a viewport in their off-time…

The room was primarily used as storage.

A smaller-known fact: it was Montgomery Scott’s favorite place to be during his off-hours on maintenance cycles.

Bones stepped carefully between the crates, trying not to make too much noise as he approached.

Maybe he'd never voice it, but there was something almost ethereal about the little glimpses he caught of these moments - Scotty focused on the screen of the PADD balanced on his knees, sipping from a thermos, reclined against a shorter crate and seemingly at peace with the universe.

It was strange seeing this, compared with all of his usual charisma, all of his physical, exuberant wit.

Strange… and yet he knew what it meant to be privy to this at all.

Bones took it in for another moment, took in the sprawling glow of the galactic panorama beyond the enormous expanse of the viewing window.

He didn't say, _I had a dream that felt like this, once_. 

He didn't say anything to break the silence, just stepped around that low crate and slid down next to Scotty, setting the pack he'd had with him off to the side.

Scotty prodded the PADD screen gently a few times before he set it down and slid it away, wriggling the tension out of his back with a sigh before he sank sideways against Bones’ shoulder.

The floor was smooth and cold, the crate similarly so, but Scotty was warm, pliant in a way that suggested he'd probably been awake since Bones had left the morning before.

“Been that good, huh?”

“Whole Academy track, all those red alerts, but of all times, it outs during _maintenance_ whether this is their job or this is their interest. ” He paused, practically whistling out another sigh, “We’d be running on a skeleton crew were that the criteria, though. And sweet hell, but if I had one more of them griping that _we_ don't have leave until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Pavel mentioned that.”

“Saw him?”

“Mm-hm. Passed him and Keenser and Sulu in the transport hub.”

“Good. They were working themselves into a frenzy about… some sort of cliff-diving, I wasn't paying perfect attention.”

Bones felt his blood pressure spike at that; Scotty laughed and kept him seated with a hand on back of his shirt, leaning up to plant a kiss on his jaw.

“Calm down, I misspoke. Gliding. They're going gliding.”

Shifting enough to press a kiss to Scotty’s temple, Bones grinned to himself. He pulled away to reach into his pack, grasping a bottle out by its neck, brandishing it gently in offering.

“How about some early leave?”

Scotty was eyeballing it suspiciously even as he accepted and uncorked it. He took a generous swill, wheezing out a grimacing cough as he swallowed.

“Oh, now, that's nice. What _is that_?” he managed, squinting at the script on the label.

“Shopkeeper told me it’s Nausicaan. Klaaqt - and they were very insistent on the vowel noise.”

Scotty made a pensive sound in his throat at that before he had another swallow.

“Looks like ditch water, though. Is it at least warm down there?”

“Very,” Bones nodded, accepting the bottle and pausing for a drink of his own. “And bright. Gonna have to slather you in sunblock before you go.”

Pulling away slightly to sit up, Scotty winked at him.

“Still making excuses to get your hands on me, even now,” he tutted playfully, leaning to get his PADD and thermos before rocking up onto his heels to stand.

Bones cocked an eyebrow.

“Got somewhere to be?”

“I do, as it happens. Anywhere with a locking mechanism, which that door lacks,” Scotty intoned, raising both eyebrows as he gestured towards the entrance.

Bones took a moment to consider that - _locking mechanisms: difficult?_ \- and stood, looping the strap of his day pack over his arm as he stood.

He slugged from the bottle again, and slung his arm around Scotty’s shoulders.

“Lead on, then, darlin.’”

*

By the time they made it up to Scotty's quarters, they were well on their way to the wrong side of tipsy. Scotty was very nearly giggling his way through some old bawdy chantey, swiveling on his heel to slap at the command panel, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Bones handed him the Klaaqt, carefully extracted the thermos and PADD from the crook of his elbow, and stowed them on the slight clutter of the corner workbench.

As he turned, he watched Scotty attempting to shift out of his shirts with the bottle still in hand.

“Need help?”

“I am a _professional_ , thank you,” Scotty insisted from somewhere within the fabric, gesturing with his single free arm.

“So I see.”

He crossed the little space between them, and reached up to help tug the tangle of it up and over.

Scotty stumbled a bit, shirts hanging from just one wrist now. He giggled again, switching the bottle to the other hand so he could let the fabric slide away.

They were inches apart now, grinning at each other, and it was difficult to say precisely who moved first.

Scotty was wrapping an arm up around his neck, as Bones was moving to slide his hands around Scotty’s waist, ignoring the thud of the Klaaqt bottle against his elbow as he leaned into the kiss.

It was messy, and the herbal after-tang of the liquor was too sharp at first, but Scotty was pressing flush against him, insistent and warm, and - well, messy was _just fine_ , wasn't it?

Messy was just fine as they staggered against each other all the way to the bed, doing their best to get each other’s clothes off as they went.

Bones was down to his pants as he gently shoved Scotty down to the mattress; he landed with an amused _oof_.

He sat back up enough to set the bottle carefully on the floor, slowly quirking an eyebrow as Bones lowered himself to his knees.

“Well, hello there.”

“Hey,” Bones smiled, running his hands along the solid stretch of Scotty’s thighs and up to his hips. “Lift up a second.”

He tugged Scotty’s boxers down and off, situating himself back between his knees when he was done.

Okay. Now, in _theory_ , there were places he'd rather have been. Maybe he would rather have still been planetside, pleasantly drunk and eagerly sandwiched between a certain chief engineer and a certain navigator.

Alright.

Granted.

Pleasantly drunk and half-naked, that same engineer’s legs open around his shoulders and hand clutched in the back of his hair? Still pretty _god_ damned good.

Bones pressed his palms down against the flat span of Scotty’s hips, fingertips splayed up against the soft pudge of his lower stomach, pressing in appreciatively for a moment as he leaned in.

Taking his time, he licked a single heavy, slow line up the underside of Scotty’s cock, grinning at that first shuddering, needy sigh it coaxed out of him, at the muttered, drawn-out _fuck_ as he slid his lips around the head, finally.

Bones loved this - the impatient little twitch of Scotty’s hips against his palms as he slid down, and down, taking him deeper every time, and _yeah_ , that tense little half-thrust as he shifted, took him into the top of his throat, swallowing around him.

There was no finesse or steady pace to it; he just took his time, relaxing his jaw as he moved, losing himself a little in the grip of Scotty’s fingers in his hair (encouraging, undemanding, just tight enough for that ever-present, brilliant little tug on his scalp).

Pushing a hand down the front of his own pants, he let himself rut forward into the touch. He was hard already, cock twitching against his palm at all of Scotty’s shaky, low moans, at the taste of Scotty’s precome on his tongue.

When the moans turned to cursing, Bones took him deep again, deep as he could manage, throat burning at the thick stretch of it, as he focused on not gagging.

It was worth it - the wrecked, filthy shout as Scotty came, the throb of his cock against Bones’ tongue, swallowing and swallowing to be able to take it all… worth it.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he pulled away, and he laughed as Scotty leaned down for a fleeting kiss.

“Come on. Get up here, you,” he insisted, and Bones wasn’t about to argue.

They got tangled up in each other as Bones finally wriggled out of his pants, kissing and groping and _relishing_ it, until Scotty had him pinned.

Scotty licked his own palm and wrapped that hand around Bones’ cock, thumb dragging slow firm through the precome gathered at the slit, and Bones gasped heavy at the sensation, hips flexing with it.

“Tell me what you want,” Scotty said, lips pressed to the side of his neck.

It took a moment for him to collect himself, to force the words out.

“Nothing, just - just this.”

“Just this?” Scotty grinned, twisting his wrist a bit on a downstroke. “Just my hand?”

Thrusting into the touch now, Bones nodded.

“Yeah, just like this. Just touch me.”

He reached up, slid a hand around the nape of Scotty’s neck and drew him in close. The kissing was messy again, blithe and urgent as Bones felt himself hitting that peak, thighs tense and trembling as he came over his own stomach, moans stifled into the warmth of Scotty’s mouth.

They pulled away slowly, almost hesitantly, and Bones leaned up on his elbows, watching as Scotty cast about for something to wipe his hand on. He finally stood and crossed to the closet, pulling a towel from one of the inset cubbies, returning to take a few even swipes over Bones’ stomach before chucking the cloth in the general direction of the laundry chute.

“A gentleman as always,” Bones winked, and Scotty huffed as he flopped back down next to him.

“Like I’d have you mucking up the sheets,” he teased, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to Bones’ shoulder, mumbling, “You smell like sunshine, love.”

“Right, no more ditch water for you,” Bones teased back. He felt himself blushing at the endearment - just something offhand, he assumed, something lazy. He let it pass without remark.

“You do, though,” Scotty asserted, rolling in close against Bones' side and draping an arm across his chest. His tone was sleepier as he grinned, “‘S though you soaked up all that _warmth_ just to bring back to me.”

“Maybe so,” Bones agreed quietly, shifting gently to find a pillow and pull it under his head, glancing down. “You’re fading on me, aren’t ya?”

Scotty’s only response was a quiet _mm-hm_. Bones waited, watching the tension slowly drop out of Scotty's features. He reached carefully for the edge of the shoved-aside blanket, drawing it over them as best he could, and smiled fondly at Scotty’s first soft little snore.

"Computer - lights off," he called softly, blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden near-darkness. 

_Love_ , huh?

Well. That felt a little bit heavy, but he also... wasn't panicking.

He breathed deep into that first little doze, drifting off to the thought that maybe _heavy_ wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know exactly how to describe how Klaaqt tastes, the way I imagine it - 'a strange herbal tang and very sharply bitter' doesn't really communicate the flavor correctly.
> 
> ALSO, I am sorry for how long this update took - there was a clerical error on my part. (I literally forgot to hit 'post' and it was just hanging out in a tab for two days? Whoopsy.)


	3. Been down two times...

Six days.

Running on impulse power, it would be six days before they were in range of any Fleet ships that would be able to tow them to the nearest Starbase for repairs.

“We gotta be some kinda joke by now, right?” Bones asked, running the tricorder’s scanning module and fixing his gaze to the device’s screen.

“Which one?” Jim smirked, sliding to a grimace as he shifted slightly, and Bones raised his eyebrows before he answered.

“I was thinking of the rate we seem to go through warp cores, but the number of times I’ve had to set your ribs after routine diplomatic missions would also serve. Would you lay still?”

“It wasn't my fault this time! And we don’t go through entire warp cores, technically, we only have to-”

Rolling his eyes, Bones interjected, “Jettison the M/ARA and vent the active plasma. Yeah, I know, and this isn’t the time to be a pedantic smartass. Now, unless you wanna lose a vital organ, you’re gonna take a tranquilizer and get some sleep while you finish healing up. That alright with you?”

Jim blinked, obviously torn between a snide comment and actual shock at the engineering jargon, and shook his head slowly.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he settled on, scoffing out a laugh, and sniffled in mock petulence. “Do I really have to do it here?”

“Unless you’ve got a regen unit in your quarters I don’t know about,” Bones shrugged, reaching for a hypo on the cart and double-checking that it was a suspension that wouldn’t knock Jim’s allergies all to hell.

Sighing dramatically, Jim pulled up his sleeve and held out his forearm.

“Will you pull my boots off for me, at least? I don’t wanna fuck up your patch job, trying to do it myself.”

“Sure,” Bones nodded as he administered the dose, and turned to stow the equipment.

“Hey, Bones?”

“Hm?” he asked, logging the scan into the permanent file.

“D’they know how lucky they are?”

“Do… what?”

He turned, brows furrowing, taking in Jim’s drowsy curiosity.

“They got you worrying after them… constantly, probably.”

It was probably the closest thing to jealousy Bones had ever heard out of Jim’s mouth, and he had to force himself not to laugh as he reached out to rest his hand almost-delicately on Jim’s shoulder.

“Like I could ever stop worrying about you, asshole.”

Even if Jim was right. Even if he hadn't been able to breathe easy until he'd heard from them each, little one-word comms: _Alive._

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim mumbled, eyes finally sliding shut. “Get my boots, douchebag.”

*

Jim was his last patient; he’d been on his feet for almost 26 hours by the time he finally left Med Bay.

He took a longer, meandering route around the ship - half because the usual turbo lift he’d have taken was temporarily out of commission, and half because he wanted to avoid as many other people as possible.

It wasn’t until he stepped through the door to his quarters that he finally managed to put a finger on what felt so unusual. Even in the quietest hours, the vague hum of the warp drive was an ever-present fact of life, and its absence was particularly blatant. His footsteps and breath felt too loud, somehow.

The stars were still streaking past his viewport, albeit at a relative crawl compared with their typical blur; he watched, nonetheless, as he sat himself down on the sofa to pull his boots off at last.

Sighing in relief at the shoes coming off, and the socks, he allowed himself a moment of quiet nothingness as he dragged his knuckles against the arches of his feet.

Realizing after a long moment that he could feel himself fading, he hoisted himself back up, shuffling towards the bathroom with a long yawn.

He barely even glanced at the door panel as he gestured it open, and -

\- and _sweet fancy Jesus_.

There was a difference between getting into bed with either (with both) of them, and actually walking in on them.  
His immediate instinct was to step directly back out into his quarters, to let the door slide shut behind him, to -

Pavel caught his gaze in the mirror, let out the softest little laugh, and Bones couldn’t help but grin back through his blushing shock.

He allowed himself to take it all in properly - Pavel leaned forward over the sink, legs spread just-so, one hand braced just next to the mirror, head tipped just to the right with the other hand reaching behind, fingers gripping into Scotty’s hair (who, for his own part, had one hand gripped around Pavel’s hip as they rocked against each other, the other braced against the sink’s edge, and was entirely too preoccupied with kissing a slow path along Pavel’s left shoulder to notice much of anything else).

Bones looked back up, watched in the mirror as Pavel murmured something too low for him to hear, felt himself blush even deeper as Scotty glanced up into the mirror with a brash glimmer in his eyes.

He considered walking over, yanking his clothes off, and edging his way in - he was clearly more than welcome - but he was still about to absolutely keel over, and he knew it.

“You two are gonna kill me,” he said, easy laughter bubbling up through his exhaustion as he stepped back enough to let the door slide shut.

Waiting fifteen minutes for the shower wouldn’t kill him.

*

He leaned into the feeling of the fingertips dragging along his jaw; his body felt heavy with the sleep he hadn't quite drifted properly into.  
There was another touch - someone else, pressing against him sidelong.

“C’mon, Len. You're going to wreck your back.”

Bones sniffed a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep sitting up, head tipped against the back of the couch.

Leaning down over his shoulder, Scotty planted a warm little kiss just below his ear.

“I've got to get back. See you later?”

Bones nodded, reached up to catch his hand before he could pull away completely, pressed a little kiss of his own to Scotty’s palm.

“Yeah. Be safe?”

“I will. You two get some sleep. Or don't, as you like,” Scotty smirked, stepping sideways to kiss Pavel before he turned to make for the door.

Bones wrapped an arm around Pavel’s shoulders, and they sat like that for a long while.

“He was right. Shouldn't sleep here,” Bones finally said, attention otherwise completely fixed on the viewport.

“Yes, but I'm comfortable,” Pavel grumbled. “Do you still want to shower?”

“Not really. Do I need it?”

“No,” Pavel answered after a brief hesitation, “but you do smell like antiseptic.”

“Bad?”

“No. Just sharp.”

They disentangled gradually, shuffling slowly over toward the bed. Pavel was dressed in nothing but pajama pants, and Bones pulled off everything but his own underwear as they went.

Pavel sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him blearily.

“It didn't embarrass you, did it?”

“What's that now?”

“Earlier,” Pavel shrugged, “we weren't thinking, and we didn't know how our shifts will change this week…”

Bones huffed a little laugh, kneeling down onto the bed and flopping past Pavel, across the mattress. He rolled, looked up, waited for Pavel to glance over his shoulder.

“No. It was surprising, but that's all.”

“Even though you left?”

“Yeah… I was just tired. Promise.”

Pavel nodded slowly and fell gently backwards, landing neatly next to Bones, curling into him again as he pulled his legs up onto the bed.

There was another sleepy pause, and Bones felt the little shift in Pavel’s shoulders a moment before he spoke, his fingers tracing slowly along the thin, pale-pink lines across the bottom of Bones' chest.

“Why did you keep them?”

He'd grown used to that, over the months - Pavel's frank manner of questioning had taken some adjustment, but it was always with a view to being direct, never to being impolite.

“At first? A little fuck-you to nature, I guess. And now... sometimes I just need a reminder.”

“Why would you want to remember this, of all things?”

There was no malice to the question, no mockery. And yet, Bones hesitated; he hadn't actually spoken about it in a very long time (or more to the point, hadn't really had to).

“I guess… there's been a lot that's happened in my life. A lot of surprises, and not all of them were good. But… I’ll always figure myself out, even if it takes a while.”

“So… remembering the time that life stopped happening to you, and you decided to happen?”

Bones nodded slowly.

“Yeah. That's a way to put it.”

“It fits,” Pavel grinned, pressing his lips to the space where Bones' collarbones met.

Bones watched him for a long moment, watched him shifting a little bit to get comfortable.

“Hey,” he said softly, the question forming suddenly at the front of his mind, “What do you know… about installing locking mechanisms?”

Pavel pulled back, brows knitting in tired confusion, and Bones shrugged before he continued, “I have… an idea, and I need your help.”

“Well, you have my attention, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finally spine up and come out and say that Bones is definitely trans (and has been all along).
> 
> <3


End file.
